


Trish Tells Ward About Her Catlike Superpowers

by PresidentMeachum



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, HellCat - Freeform, Jessica Jones - Freeform, Jessica Jones Spoilers, Patsy - Freeform, iron fist - Freeform, patricia 'trish' walker, ward meachum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentMeachum/pseuds/PresidentMeachum
Summary: What happens when Trish tells her boyfriend Ward what powers she possesses.





	Trish Tells Ward About Her Catlike Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> !! Jessica Jones Season 2 Spoilers !!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“That doesn’t mean anything”, Ward’s low voice sounds in response to Trish’s story about how she caught her phone in her foot after what happened with Jessica. He sits in his lounge chair, legs crossed, left arm relaxing on the armrest while his righthand holds a coffee. Looking like a asshole.

“Yes, it does Ward! I caught the phone and it was like all of the sudden, my senses sharpened”. Trish stands in front of him, wildly waving her arms as she tells what happened.

“You’re not a cat”. His left brow raises as he slightly smirks.

“I am just telling you about my day. And what if I am a cat, or catlike? That’s not that bad, you love cats”, she tries to convince the man.

“Yes Trish, sure, I love cats but not as my girlfriend. I’d like to have an actual human girlfriend. Otherwise I had gone and adopt a cat-girlfriend from the animal shelter a long time a—“.

“Ward listen—“, Trish tries.

“No you listen. I’ve had a God damn long day filled with assholes and now I come home to my girlfriend trying to convince me of her superpowers. I won’t have it. What’s next Pats? Fighting aliens that fell from the sky?”.

“Don’t call me that”. Trish comes to a stiff position as she crosses her arms.

“Whatever. I’m having dinner. You can join me when you’ve come to your senses”. He says while placing the cup of coffee on the table. He takes place at the dining table where he unpacks the fancy take-out. Trish follows him but doesn’t take a seat.

“I have actual, real life super senses Ward. Could you imagine how many people I could help?”, she says, again drastically waving her arms.

“Oh God.. “, he says as he massages the area between his eyes, the area of his usual frown. “That’s what this is about? Again?”.

“Why can’t you just be happy for me? You know I’ve wanted this for a very long time”. She throws her arms down in defeat.

Ward lets out a deep sigh, leans back in his chair and gives her a worried look.

“I really thought I was going to lose you back at the hospital. I.. It’s just, I can’t lose you too.. Everyone leaves. You’re the only family I have left”, he admitted while sadly looking down at the dining table.

“Certainly heard that before..”, Trish says while uncomfortably scratching her arm.

“Then why do you keep doing this to people who love you?”, he asks, slightly irritated.

“We can all ignore the fact that there’s people in trouble out there every day with no one to help them. What if there was a way to make this a safer place again? To give the people of this city their home back from the malicious ones who stole it?” Trish answered assured.

“What about me? I can not lose you. What about my home.. you?”, he speaks uncertain.

“It will be difficult for the both of us, but honestly Ward, you can’t make that decision for me. I need to do this”.

“You are so damn stubborn”, he answered, this time more irritated.

“I am sorry Ward. It is just what I’ve wanted for a very long time. You can’t stop me. Or..”.

“Or what? You’re going to kill me with you powers?”, he mocked her.

“I can take your arrogant businessman ass down any day”, she stated proud.

“Excuse me?”, he asked her, half insulted, half chuckling.

“Arrogant. Businessman”, Trish articulated clearly.

Ward smirked.

“Do your eyes glow up in the dark? Do I have to give you catnip from time to time? Do we have to get a litter-box or are you still going to use the toilet?”.

Trish sighs and sits down next to Ward at the dining table as Wards grin grows wider.

“Do I have to get you a collar for when you get lost so people can bring you back? Can you imagine the missing posters on the streets ‘Have you seen my cat/girlfriend?’. Can I leave glasses on the table or are you going to push them all off to the ground? The new sofa is probably not safe either, it’ll need a cover to keep it s—“.

“Alright, alright”, she cuts him off. “You had your fun. Ready to see some catlike superpowers?”, she asks him enthusiastically.

“No”. Stupid grin on his face.

“Come on Ward”.

“Alright, blow me away”, he says as he leans backwards.

“Well, for one, it is like my nails are super strong. I can scratch the hell out of things. Like this table for example. I could probably leave really deep scratches”.

“Don’t do that please”.

Trish smirks as she rapidly cuts one of the take-out bags in half, like a sharp knife. She smirks and looks at Ward. His eyebrows have raised.

“Please don’t do that in bed”. He looks anxious.

Trish smirks.

“Throw your phone at me”. I’ll catch it”.

Ward sighs as he takes his phone out of his pocket and quickly throws it over Trish’s head.

Not even a second later Trish balances herself in her chair on her left arm while her right hand holds Ward’s phone. She gives Ward a look like she wants him to applaud for her.

“Alright I believe you”, he sighs.

Trish passes his phone skillful back to him as she brings the chair to its normal position. She knows Ward doesn’t act surprised but she knows he’s impressed.

“God, you are crazy as hell”, he whines as he examines his phone for any scratches.

“Hmm”.

“What?”.

“That’s actually really good”.

Ward gives her a confusing look.

“Hellcat”, she proudly explains while making catlike movements.

“I need a drink”, Ward sighs again as he turned around to the minibar. “But no alcohol for you. I’ll get you some milk”.


End file.
